It is known to provide a device in the form of a pen for capturing data. Due to its electronic nature, such pens require a source of power. To allow portability, an internal power supply including a battery is used.
In some cases, the battery is removable for replacement or recharging when it can no longer supply sufficient power to the pen. An alternative is to provide the pen with a socket that can receive a power recharging cable that supplies power to recharge the battery. However, having to plug a cable into a socket every time recharging is required is clumsy, especially since the necessarily small size of the socket and plug can make the plugging operation fiddly.
It is possible to provide a recess in a desktop stand that receives the pen such that pins in the recess engage with contacts on the pen. However, this relies on exposed contacts on the pen. Such contacts may be undesirable given that the pen is typically intended to be carried around by a user and exposed to the environments that include dust, moisture, and other undesirable substances and articles that might interfere with the contacts.